


Halloween

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Гарри любит каждый дюйм Драко, даже если сам Драко его мнения не разделяет.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955320) by [Satan_the_One_and_Only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_the_One_and_Only/pseuds/Satan_the_One_and_Only). 



Драко оттянул неудобные рукава своего костюма. Он не мог поверить, что Гарри смог подкупить его, чтобы он согласился на это. Он был одет в то, что по-логике является костюмом вампира. Гарри хотел, чтобы он надел магловские клыки, которые он купил в магазине, но Драко отказался класть их себе в рот. Кто знает, где они только не побывали?! Вместо этого он положился на заклинания и использовал чары Гламура, чтобы его зубы выглядели более острыми. Сам наряд был сделан из ужасной ткани, которая была до боли похожа на джинсы и футболку, которые Гарри обычно носил дома, которые любил и сам Драко, из-за чего частенько их у него изымал и носил сам. Хотя сейчас Драко ощущал на коже странный зуд. Странным был не только зуд, но и запах от костюма, на что Гарри сказал, что все костюмы на Хэллоуин так пахнут.

— Давай, детка! Мы опоздаем! — из гостиной раздался голос.

— Я никуда не пойду! Я выгляжу ужасно! — Драко снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Аляповатый пластиковый кулон, на который крепилась накидка, был кривым. Блондин изо всех сил сопротивлялся желанию сорвать его, поэтому просто бухнулся на кровать животом вниз, положив голову на сложенные руки. В следующий момент дверь спальни открылась.

— Малыш, ты в порядке? — Гарри подошёл к кровати, сел на неё рядом с Драко и положил руку ему на плечо в защитном жесте. Драко покачал головой.

— Рукава недостаточно длинные. Они не закрывают... — он замолчал. Гарри притянул его к себе на колени, и Драко уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

— Если хочешь, я могу использовать на них Портновские чары. У тебя, конечно, лучше получается, но, уверен, я тоже справлюсь, — Драко опять покачал головой.

— Просто, когда люди видят это, я чувствую, что они думают, что ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Я вижу это и поэтому и сам думаю, что ты заслуживаешь чего-то большего, а не меня. Я совершил так много ошибок... — Гарри поцелуем заставил его замолчать. Затем он поднёс обнажённое запястье Драко к губам и нежно поцеловал.

— Твои ошибки не определяют тебя, — напомнил он ему. — Я люблю тебя, что бы ты там себе ни напридумывал, — Гарри нежно взял Драко за подбородок и наклонил его лицо чуть вбок, чтобы тот мог посмотреть ему в глаза. Драко упрямо закрыл глаза, но Гарри не сдавался. Он начал покрывать нежными поцелуями губы Драко и линию челюсти. Когда он отстранился, блондин, наконец, посмотрел на него. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Драко вздохнул и кивнул.

— Давай просто скроим рукава и на этом оставим их в покое. Тедди ведёт себя, как маленькая вредина, если надолго остаётся без твоего присмотра, — Гарри засмеялся и кивнул.

Он наклонился ближе к Драко, так что его губы едва касались его уха, и прошептал:

— Просто помни, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой, когда мы вернёмся домой, — Драко вздрогнул и кивнул. Гарри вытащил палочку и провёл ею над рукавами футболки Драко, бормоча заклинание. Они удлинились настолько, что теперь закрывали его руки до самых кистей. Драко встал, и Гарри последовал его примеру. Он не сказал ему, что у него будет за костюм, только потому что он будет соответствовать костюму Драко. Сам Драко сначала не понял, почему Гарри был одет в кожаные штаны и расстёгнутый коричневый жилет, который открывал вид на его грудь и подтянутый живот; не слишком мускулистый, просто жилистый. Также на Гарри был пояс с мини-кольями и привязанными к нему пузырьками со святой водой. Тут-то до Драко дошло.

— Да ты шутишь, — Драко скрестил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся, разглядывая костюм Гарри.

— Что? Тебе не нравится мой костюм охотника на вампиров? — Гарри ухмыльнулся и засунул большие пальцы в шлёвки этих грешно узких кожаных штанов.

— Ну, он чрезвычайно неточен и до ужаса стереотипен. И у меня будет стоять всю ночь, если мне придётся смотреть на тебя в этих штанах и жилете, — Драко подошёл, обнял Гарри за шею и страстно поцеловал, а руки самого Гарри переместились на его бёдра. — Кроме того, я жуткий собственник и не хочу, чтобы кто-то смотрел на то, что принадлежит _мне_ , — выделенное ударением последнее слово заставило член Гарри заинтересованно дёрнуться.

— Ми-лый, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы успели второй раунд перед застольем, то нам уже действительно пора выходить. Я надену рубашку под низ, если хочешь, — Гарри отстранился и пошёл к комоду с рубашками, но Драко схватил его за запястье.

— Не нужно, я просто буду метить свою территорию и целовать тебя при каждом удобном случае, — Гарри достаточно покраснел, чтобы это было заметно на его загорелом лице. Он безумно любил, когда Драко становился таким собственником.

Гарри взял Драко за руку, и они вместе вошли в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть, какой беспорядок навёл там Тедди. (Удивительно, но всё было не так уж плохо; он просто смотрелся в декоративное зеркало, стоящее посередине комнаты, и практиковался в изменении цвета волос). Тедди был одет в костюм Тора. Он потратил всё утро на то, чтобы придумать, как отрастить волосы по своему желанию, чтобы ему не пришлось надевать парик или реально перекрашиваться в блондина. Гарри трансфигурировал для него молот из ложки, а Драко сшил костюм, хотя именно Гарри был тем, кто настаивал, чтобы они с Драко надели магловские костюмы из магазина. Тедди увидел Драко и Гарри и, скривив лицо, сосредоточенно изменил свою уже готовую прическу на белокурую.

— Идём! Идём! — он подбежал к двери и открыл её, подпрыгивая от волнения. Драко рассмеялся и последовал за Гарри и буйным шестилетним ребёнком, который уже выбежал за дверь.

Тедди вприпрыжку шёл спереди них, пока они переходили от дома к дому, собирая конфеты. Несколько девушек, (которые явно направлялись на вечеринку, ну, если бутылки с водкой, торчащие из их сумочек, можно было считать тому свидетелем) одетых в неприлично скудные по количеству ткани костюмы, сканировали Гарри своими цепкими взглядами. Да и было бы что сканировать; Гарри всего двадцать четыре, и он чертовски привлекателен, вот и всё. Драко бросил на них свирепый взгляд и поцеловал Гарри, пока Тедди звонил в дверь соседнего дома. Гарри обнял Драко. Драко взглянул на девушек. Они начали идти в их сторону. Вот дерьмо. Тедди всё ещё стоял у двери; там образовалась очередь из детей, и он был в самом её конце. Ну, замечательно.

Девушки остановились около них.

— Эй, мы идём на вечеринку, вы двое не хотите пойти с нами? — Гарри улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Я обещал крестнику, что мы будем ходить с ним, пока он будет играть в «сладость или гадость», — и как по команде, Тедди подбежал к ним и обнял Драко за ногу.

— Давай же! Мы должны пойти в следующий дом, у хозяина этого закончились конфеты! — Драко улыбнулся и взъерошил ему волосы. Драко также заметил, что его волосы стали немного светлее, чем когда они только-только вышли на улицу, и улыбнулся. Волосы Тедди всегда соответствовали его настроению. Драко опять слегка взъерошил волосы Тедди, на что ребёнок нерешительно отмахнулся от него руками. Гарри виновато улыбнулся девочкам и пожал плечами, когда Тедди потянул его за руку.

— Может быть, в следующий раз! — крикнул он им через плечо, когда они снова пошли. Он всё ещё держал Драко за плечо и притянул блондина к себе, поцеловав его в висок, пока они смотрели, как Тедди бежит к следующему дому.

***

— Сильнее, Гарри, да, вот здесь, о, Мерлин, да, Гарри!!! — Драко кончал с именем Гарри на губах. Гарри последовал за ним, скатываясь в ощущение оргазма, пока его сперма заполняла Драко. Потом он вышел из Драко и прежде чем рухнуть на кровать рядом с ним, с восхищением стал наблюдать, как его плоть аккуратно высунулась из подёргивающейся дырочки. Драко мгновенно укутался в объятия Гарри, как ластящийся низзл. Он прижался носом к груди Гарри и вздохнул, когда сильные руки обняли его.

Гарри понадобилось провести четыре года по Учебной Программе Аврората, прежде чем он понял, что с него хватит сражений. Он не хотел провести остаток своей жизни в негласной войне против тёмной магии. После того, как он бросил учёбу, он подал заявку на должность учителя Защиты от Тёмных Искусств в Хогвартсе. Он подумал, что это будет дополнительный удар по самолюбию Волдеморта, так как именно он был тем, кто проклял эту должность. Директор Макгонагалл согласилась отдать ему эту должность на следующий год, как раз когда Андромеда закончит ремонт в своём доме, чтобы Тедди смог туда вернуться. Ну, а сейчас Тедди спал в комнате, что находилась дальше по коридору от комнаты Гарри и Драко в их доме в Лондоне. Им всегда приходилось тщательно проверять, хорошо ли держаться на двери Заглушающие чары и несколько Запирающих.

Гарри легонько провёл пальцами по позвонкам Драко, отчего у того мурашки побежали по телу. Блондин ощущал наполненность и сонливость, слушая гулкое и ровное сердцебиение Гарри. Он рисовал непонятные узоры у него на груди и рассеянно напевал. Гарри нащупал палочку на столе и, сумев дотянуться до Драко, наложил на них Очищающие чары.

— Ты вполне мог бы обойтись и без палочки, и ты это знаешь, — игриво возразил Драко.

— Да, но тогда я бы не смог воспользоваться твоей палочкой. Мне нравится ощущение твоей магии, — Драко покраснел и крепче прижал голову к твёрдой груди Гарри.

— Дурак, — пробормотал Драко. Гарри легонько рассмеялся и осторожно взял руку Драко, которой он рисовал узоры, за запястье, поднёс к губам и поцеловал Тёмную метку на предплечье. Через год после Битвы за Хогвартс она поблека до розоватого шрама, правда, Драко её всё ещё стеснялся. Блондин отвёл взгляд, когда Гарри обратил внимание на ту часть его тела, которую он ненавидел больше всего. Гарри продолжал нежно целовать её до тех пор, пока Драко не посмотрел ему в глаза, на что Гарри улыбнулся, уткнувшись носом в руку.

— Я люблю каждый твой дюйм, даже те части, которые ты ненавидишь, — прошептал Гарри. Он отпустил запястье Драко, и тот опустил руку так, что она оказалась зажата между их телами, а Гарри заправил прядь бледных волос Драко за ухо. — Я серьёзно. Я люблю тебя, — и он начал осыпать лицо любимого поцелуями. Драко снова покраснел.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, но если ты продолжишь болтать, я тебе яйца оторву. Спи, поговорим потом, — проворчал он.

— Нее-ет, ты этого не сделаешь. Ты слишком любишь мои яйца, — несмотря на свои слова, Гарри замолчал и продолжил водить пальцами по спине Драко. Тот уже находился в полусне, когда он прекратил его гладить, а как только Драко услышал храп, доносящийся откуда-то сверху, улыбнулся и сам заснул.

Что может быть лучше?


End file.
